1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods that enable a person to manipulate the position of the fill valve assembly in a water closet, thereby controlling the point at which the fill valve stops filling the flush tank after the water closet has been flushed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with different types of water closets and similar sanitary toilets. One of the most common water closet designs available in the prior art uses a flush tank positioned over a bowl. When the bowl needs to be emptied, a flush valve is opened in between the flush tank and the bowl. Water passes into the bowl from the flush tank, thereby washing the contents of the bowl down into the sewer. When the flush tank empties below a predetermined level, the flush valve closes and the flush tank refills with water in preparation for the next flush.
Most modern toilets contain a fill valve assembly that controls the flow of fresh water into the flush tank as the flush tank refills. The fill valve assembly is coupled to an incoming water line. The refill valve is opened and closed by the movement of an elongated lever that has a float at its far end. When the flush tank empties below a predetermined level, the float lays low in the tank and the refill valve is opened, thereby allowing fresh water to flow into the flush tank. As the water level rises, the float also rises until the refill valve closes and the flow of fresh water into the flush tank is stopped.
In many different situations, it is desirable to prevent the flow of water into the water closet through the fill valve assembly. For example, if the bowl of the water closet becomes clogged after the water closet has been flushed, the bowl may overflow onto the floor unless the flow of water into the water closet is immediately stopped. By adding a manual control to the fill valve assembly, the flow of water into the water closet can be stopped before an overflow condition occurs. In addition to the concerns of overflow, another reason for adding a manual control to the operation of the fill valve assembly is that of maintenance. When a water closet is being repaired or cleaned, it is often desirable to empty the water from the flush tank and the bowl. In the past, the water supply to the water closet had to be stopped at a point external of the water closet. This often required a person to remove a plumbing access panel or venture into the service crawl ways of a home in order to access the appropriate water supply valve.
A need therefore exists in the prior art for device and method by which the fill valve assembly of a water closet can be held in a closed set position, regardless to water level within the flush tank, using a device that can be rapidly and easily applied to most all existing water closet designs.